Identity mishap
by Demigods-4one
Summary: Numeuh comes to Camelot as Arthur, she uses magic in front of Uther who sentences Arthur to death...will Merlin save his friend from execution - I own nothing BBC does
1. Nimeuh in Camelot

Nimueh's cave was not very homely, it was often damp and smelt of water, Nimueh had lived here since the great purge, this was her home. She preferred the castle at Camelot, her old home, but that was out the question now; she had not lived there for twenty years.

Nimueh got up of the floor, she put her long pink dress right as she walked over to a stone, this stone stood like a table but had a big hold through the middle which was filled with water, just like the floor.

Nimueh put her hand in the water and turned, making water splash around. "Show me Arthur Pendragon". Arthur appeared in her bowl. He was walking down a passage at Camelot, joking with the warlock Merlin. Merlin she hated the site of his boy, not only did he wiggle out of her poison, he turned her down at the isle of the blessed and even had the check to 'kill her'. Well it took more than that to kill Nimueh.

Nimueh picked up a crystal tube; she filled it with the water from the bowl, held it up to her eyes and muttered some strange words. In her place stood Arthur Pendragon. Arthur looked down into the bowl and seen himself looking back, he grimed. So did Nimueh.

The real Arthur Pendragon was lying on his bed in his Chambers; he kicked his boots off on to the floor and lifted his feet inside the blankets, moving the blankets up to his body he lay there. It was not late, it was still only early in the afternoon but Arthur thought he'll have a little nap before he had to sit through his fathers long and very boring talks, for tonight Arthur was going to suffer very much, his father had planned a dinner party with a king from some far away kingdom Arthur could not remember and right now Arthur didn't really feel like going, maybe he should sneak down to Gaius and see if he has anything that makes people ill, no, he wouldn't. Gaius' job was to make people better, not ill.

Arthur closed his eyes, thinking for more odd reasons why he should miss tonight. Guard? No, ill, go to Gaius, my leg has broken father. No, would look odd if I'm fine the next day.

Arthur walked passed the guards and up into the castle, it was Nimueh, she walked right up to Arthur's chambers and stood outside the door. She knocked.

"Come in"Arthur opened his eyes and looked at the person who had entered his room. No one was there. "Hello?" Arthur sat up and got out of bed. He walked to the door but before he got there he felt pain. A sharp stabbing pain made him fall to the floor. Looking up Arthur looked at himself. "Help!" Arthur shouted, the one on the floor.

The Arthur Nimueh raised a hand, and said magic, the real Arthur's eyes went wide and rolled into his head. Nimueh dragged him into the cupboard and put her hand on the door. Her eyes glowed gold and the door sealed it's self.

"Sire what is it Sire, what help do you need?" A guard had came running in.

"Ha, I was just testing you, and YOU WERE SLOW, if they was a killer in here I'll be dead now, splat, on the floor my guts out everywhere. Do you think you are acceptable, no I don't. Remove your ass from my room and put your thick head in the stocks" Nimueh ordered. She was Arthur now, she looked like him, sounded like him and was dressed like him.

"Sorry Sire, yes I will go to the stocks" The guard bowed and left. Nimueh giggled. This was fun. Now...what shall she do now 'YES' though Nimueh.

She ran down to where she knew Gaius lived. "Where is Merlin?" her voice was Arthur's. Gaius looked shocked at her, well Arthur's entrance, he had just ran through the door, banging it back and it hit her in the back "UUGGGHH That door!" she ripped it off the wall "Sorry Gaius, but that door just assaulted the Prince Of Camelot, it had to go" more giggling "Oh Merlin, come I need to you now" Turning around Nimueh left with Merlin.

Outside in the market Nimueh picked up large boxes "Here, don't you dare drop them boy" laughter in Arthur eyes made Merlin look at his face. Nimueh began to run, so did Merlin, who dropped the boxes

"You will pay for that" Arthur shouted at Merlin, Merlin watched as he picked up a sweeping brush. "Arthur i'm sorry" Merlin eyed the brush. "Oh yes you will be" Nimueh prodded Merlin's ribs with the brush handle, he boy's face became twisted with pain, she did it again, other side now. Merlin grabbed his ribs "Did that hurt?" Nimueh asked kindly. Merlin looked at him, Arthur was being a nasty prat today "Yes Sire" Merlin said, he knew if he said yes Arthur will stop, which he did.

"I don't need you now Merlin, but be back in my chambers later, I need help getting ready for the meal" he walked off. Leaving Merlin to stagger back to Gaius, feeling like his ribs where broke.

Nimueh came walking up to Gwen. "Oi, servant girl, you are a mess, look at you, just look at your hair, you call that hair? That horse over there has better hair than you, you are a rag-doll, look at you, ewwww, is that a spot on your face, go away get out of my path GUARDS arrest her" Nimueh shouted at the top of her voice, making people look.

"Sire, what are we arresting her for?" A bewilded guard asked.

"I just said, for being a mess, I have just passed a law in my head, which says ugly or messy people are banned" Nimueh giggled and waved Gwen bye as she got dragged off

The guards looked at Arthur, was he feeling ok.

Arthur jumped away, Nimueh jumping and skipping along through the corridors of Camelot

"Arthur, come here" It was Uther

"Uther, Uther, Uther, Uther, Uther" Sang Nimueh, giggling again

"Arthur, stop this now, you will show me respect, I am your father" Uther said, angry.

"Sorry, Father, I didn't know what came over me" Nimueh could do Arthur great. She could make this her full time job.

"That is ok, tonight at the meal I wish for you to say some words to the king, welcome him to Camelot in a speech, right"

"Certainly father, it will be an honor" Arthur had a big smile on his face Uther walked back into the room

Nimueh Rushed back to Arthur's room. She picked out her clothes for tonight, now it was Merlin's turn. She wanted to embarrass the boy so much.

Going down to the servants clothes room she picked out the biggest servant hat she could find, the boy will look a fool. Then she picked out a pair of baggy bottoms and over sized top she laughted as she walked back to Arthur room.

The party will be a ball.

The boy Merlin had came. Nimueh laughed in his face as she showed him his clothes for that night "Well put it on then Merlin, ohhhh really looks great" Merlin looked like a clown.

"Arthur, these are far to big" Merlin complained.

"Well that is what string is for Merlin, come on boy" Nimueh cried. Her eyes filling up with water as she laughed harder.

Nimueh was still laughting like a mad man when they entered the room for the meal.


	2. Magic use

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy, next chapter in the making. I own nothing the BBC does.**

**This chapter is where the action starts:**

* * *

The room was filed with gold and red. A big table at the top of the room was where The Lady Morgana sat, a big royle looking chair sat in the middle, this was where Uther Pendragon sat.

"GO AWAY BOY!" Nimueh screamed at Merlin, who jumped and made his hat fall down his face. This made Nimueh double up. Merlin went and got drinks and started to serve. Nimueh walked right up to the table

"Ahh, Morgana, for once you are not dressed like a women of the night" Nimueh said in a loud clear voice that carried. Morgana tutted.

Nimueh walked behind this table, turned and walked along it, moving out the chairs to make them look untidy, than sat in Uther's chair

"Arthur, what are you doing, that is not your seat" Morgana said.

"It is now, I'm the king one day, my father is just keeping it warm for me" Arthur's voice came out smug.

"Arthur move" Came the voice of Uther Pendragon. Getting up Nimueh give him a fake bow.

Nimueh sat on Uther's other side, feeling Uther's eyes on the back of her head.

Uther stood

"Join me in welcoming Sir James to Camelot, my old friend, you are very welcome here"

The room clapped, but over the noise Boo's could be heard. Everyone's head turned to prince Arthur.

"Arthur!" Uther voice was very angry.

Nimueh give a giggle.

"Your son is not happy at me Sire?" Sir James asked

"No, Sir James, I do not know what has came over him" Uther said disapproving.

"Arthur has some words to say, don't you" Uther pulled Nimueh up

"Yes, yes I do, My people, I am very happy to say we are raising taxes and lowing your food intake, you are all getting fat"

"ARTHUR!"

Nimueh sat down, shaking the seat with her giggles.

"Let's eat" Came Uther's voice.

The food came out but the waiters could not put the food down near king Uther, the reason, Prince Arthur had put his feet up on the table.

"Service" Arthur giggled.

Over in the corner Merlin walked to Gaius

"whats up with him? He was fine before and now he's all hipper and..." Merlin shrugged. "I have no idea, it's not like Arthur to behave like this" Gaius replied.

"Arthur move your feet" Lady Morgana called, giving Arthur evils.

"Its ok Morgana, put the food down here" Uther asked the maid "Arthur after this we will talk, you shall be punished for this, mark my words, now act like a prince, you are embarrassing me" Uther said quietly so only Nimueh could hear

"YES OF COURSE BECAUSE THATS ALL UTHER PENDRAGON WANTS" Nimueh said so loud the full room went quite "Arthur hush" Uther said.

"NO, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER" Nimueh acting was great. The full room had gone very still. Only two people in this room knew what had happened to Uther's late wife. Uther and Gaius.

Nimueh got to her feet, walked into the middle of the room

"MY BELOVED FATHER ASKED THE WITCH NIMUEH TO USE MAGIC ON MY MOTHER, TO HELP HER MAKE ME, KILLING HER AFTER I WAS BORN" Nimueh did a great impression of Arthur.

Upstairs the real Arthur woke, at the same time the door unlocked itself. He got to his feet and walked out, he didn't remember a thing. Walking down to the meal he hoped he was not late, his father would go mad.

Back in the hall

"Well, I was born of magic" said Nimueh, the full room watching her now. "Born of magic father, MAGIC" as she talked she lifted her hand "Watch me father"

Uther watched as his own son raised his hand, his eyes glowed gold. Uther was blasted of his feet and into the wall. Arthur ran from the room

"Sire are you ok?" Gaius came running up

"yes, stop Arthur!" guards ran out the door after their Prince.

Nimueh ran around a corner. She muttered some words and vanished.

The real Arthur turned into a corridor

"Stop" guards ran up to him, Arthur looked behind him, no one was there.

The guards ran at Arthur and grabbed his arms. knifes digging into him

"Ouch, what are you doing, unhand me I can have you in jail for this" Arthur tried to shake them off.

"Pin him down!" Came an order. Arthur felt someone kick him in his legs and he fell to the floor, where his arms were held painfully behind his back.

"Father, what're you doing?" Arthur had seen his boots and heard his voice.

He felt a sword, cold and sharp, dig in the back of his neck. His father was going to kill him?

"Are you a sorcerer Arthur?" Came Uther's voice

"NO" Arthur said, shocked "Why would you say that" he felt the sword go deeper, cutting into him

"Father, stop" Arthur pleaded

"Tell me Arthur and I may spare your life"

"What, I'm not a sorcerer". The blade lifted off his neck, Arthur felt something wet and burning

"Turn him" Uther ordered.

The guards rolled him over

Uther put his sward away and pulled out a dagger and held it at Arthur's throat

"See this Arthur?" Uther held up his arm, it was bleeding "you did this, when you used magic on me"

"No, it was not me, I've been in my room" Arthur moved his hands up to the knife, trying to pull it away

"You are a sorcerer, you know what happens to sorcerers in Camelot ,leave us" Uther ordered the guards away.

Gaius and Merlin were watching from the wall behind Uther and Arthur, Gaius had a look of shock on his face, Merlin was watching them, waiting.

"No, please, no, it was not me father" Arthur tried to get up, Uther raised his hand to Arthur's throat, holding him down

"You are a sorcerer, when did you think it acceptable to break the law? Were you trying to kill me so you can take the thrown for yourself, did you want me dead so you can be king?" Uther accused his son.

Arthur's eyes went wide again "No!, I would never I don't know magic father please, this is madness"

"Madness"? Uther moved the dagger higher and held it over Arthur, Arthur's eyes on the blade, right above his chest.

"I'm not a magic user" Arthur begged "I'm your son, I would never use magic to hurt you father, I don't want to be king yet"

"You will never be king Arthur" Uther plunged the knife down

The dagger hit the stone floor, some unknown force had slowed time down. Arthur only moved away in time.

"I see you used to save yourself" Uther glared at his son

"Sire, he is not a sorcerer" Gaius walked up to Arthur, who was shaking on the floor, tears running on his checks and help him to his feet " I think Nimueh has been here tonight sire"

"And why do you think that, it's always Nimeuh with you Gaius" Uther was looking where Arthur had been and where the knife was, now stuck in the floor. "Take him to the dungeons and let him rot, he is no son of mine" Uther ordered at a guard just waiting outside a door. "Also inform the executioner we will require his service" Uther smiled evilly at Arthur

"NO" Arthur shouted as he came near " I didn't do it, Merlin, help me" Arthur ran to Merlin and grabbed his hand

"Please Merlin, help me, Merlin" The guard broke Merlin from Arthur "Merlin, Merlin stop him, he can't do this Merlin please" Arthur's screams where heard as he got dragged away

"Sorry about that, not nice to see a sorcerer when they get found out" Uther looked over at Gaius and Merlin. Merlin was watching Arthur struggling.

"Sire, it was Nimueh, I could tell Sire, you don't think Arthur did that? He was not acting right all day, he was acting odd, not himself if it was him, he wasn't in his right mind sir, it wasn't him" Merlin said, trying to get Uther to see reason.

"You will not talk to me like that, you are nothing but a servant, Gaius I expected you to have taught this boy manors "Uther yelled at Merlin and Gaius, who bowed his head. "He didn't mean it Sire, Arthur was a friend of his"

They was an awkward silence

"Sire" Gaius walked near to Uther "why would Arthur walk this way if he was running away"

Uther ignore him and walked off

"We need to see Arthur" Gaius lead Merlin down to the cells, the gaurds here did not stop them as they walked into the cells here in the darkest, smallest cell sat Arthur. He was chained by his hand to the wall. His head down in his knees

"Arthur?" Merlin walked to the bars and got down the sit on the floor, face right up to the bars "Were going to get your father to let you out"

Arthur raised his head. He was still crying.

"My father wants me to rot, he thinks I can do magic" he looked back down.

"Arthur we need to know what happened today" Gaius said.

"I don't know, I was with you Merlin, I wanted to go to my room, I heard a knock on the door, I got up and then woke up in my cupboard, so I came out and my father nearly runs me through and accuses me of witchcraft" he put his head back in hiss knees, they could not get another word out of him. Merlin got up and walked out with Gaius.

"I'm going to talk to Uther, you go back to my chambers, Uther's room is no place for you Merlin" Gaius walked off. Merlin watched him go and made his way back to his room, Gaius came to the kings room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Sire, you wanted me?" Gaius asked.

"What did you find out?, what did he say" Uther sat on a chair, his eyes red, drinking some alcoholic drink

"He said he was in his room, than woke up in the cupboard" Gaius looked at Uther "What is your view sir?"

"I don't know, he was born of magic Gaius, it is possible the magic that made him is in his body, he has not showed magic for twenty years so why tonight?" Uther looked at the old man. "I still have to go inform the executioner his service is needed, it has to be, the law is law, bends for no one, Arthur may be my son, the prince but all magic users are evil, and only want to bring death to this kingdom"

"You're really killing him?" Gaius asked in alarm

"I will have him burned at the stake, Gaius come with me, we must inform the executioner right now" Uther stood, put his drink down and walked out the room, Gaius fallowed him.

Down to the executors' room, Uther knocked, the door opened,

"Sire, come in come in" A man with black hair said, bowing low as Uther and Gaius walked in

"What can I do for you, sir" Even though he already knew, Uther only came calling when some poor souls life was up

"I need you to work fast, I want to burn someone at the stake, soon as you can" Uther said this quickly, his mouth was dry. Arthur had tried to kill him, but he was still his son, no matter what Uther said.

"Certainly sire, I can work through the night and get it ready for tomorrow 9am if you want, who are you killing?" he asked

"Arthur Pendragon" Uther said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, more to come. please review**


	3. A Final Goobye

**Read and review please, I own nothing **

The morning sun light up the white walls of Camelot**, **the sun crept into the room of the castle and over the lower towns of the city. People began to wake; they came out their homes to look in aware at the newly built stake in the square. They must be an execution going on.

Uther got out of bed and walked to his window, his first view of today was the fate that awaited Arthur. Down below his window was the executioner and a few guards; the executioner was adding the last few bits of wood, and twigs to the platform where in just a few hours Arthur would stand here and meet his end.

The executioner had asked Uther for extra pay as he found it hard to kill his prince, he wanted as much wood as this would hold, more wood the hotter and larger the fire would burn, Arthur will die quicker, would suffer less. The guards were there to ensure no one broke the stake.

"NO, stop, he's got the wrong person" A young boy came running up to the guards, he had black hair, that was standing up in all directions, blue eyes, red scarf, and raggy clothes. The guards just pushed him to the floor; this boy was no threat to them "Do you know who the King is going to kill? Has he told you?" The boy's eyes watered as the guards ignored him, as though he was not there.

"He's going to kill Arth..." the rest of the boys words where cut out both by a sob and by an old man shouting "Merlin, come away or the king will have you to" The old man pulled the boy up from the floor and walked him away, his arm around the boy.

Uther watched as Gaius walked Merlin away, he had not heard what Merlin had said as the windows were too thick, but he could guess right that the boy had tried to stop them. He shook his head, the boy was young, foolish, Uther had more important things to busy himself with. He opened his wardrobe and found clothes for him to wear.

Gaius closed his chamber door

"That was foolish Merlin! What on earth were you thinking about? The king doesn't want anyone to know who will be...I made your mother a promise that I will look after you, what will I tell her if you got yourself put in the flames to, did you not even thing for a..." He stopped, he had just seen Merlin. The boy was holding the table, tears streaming down his face, Gaius had been shouting so loud he hadn't heard Merlin's sobs.

Gaius walked over to Merlin and put both his arms around him. "Don't give up hope, Merlin". He said more softly now "Running around shouting will not change anything, you're only going to get yourself in trouble" Gaius let Merlin go, who rubbed his eyes on his sleeve

"I'm going to see The Great Dragon, he'll know what to do" Merlin looked to Gaius to see if that was ok, Gaius nodded.

"Well young warlock, what do you need help with now? You only come by in times of need" The Great Dragon sat on his rock and looked down at Merlin with his big yellow eyes.

"Uther is going to kill Arthur" Merlin could only just get the words out.

"How and why" asked Kilgharrah

"He thinks Arthur used magic, it was not him, it was a witch, she looked like Arthur and she tried to hurt Uther, well Uther thinks it was Arthur, that he wants to be king and killing Uther will make him king, so Uther has ordered him to die, he's made a stake, he's going to burn Arthur alive, today in less than a hour, I've tried all I can, Arthur's going to die, I have failed" Merlin sounded desperate, something The Great Dragon had heard to.

"Arthur is still alive though is he not?" Kilgharrah shifted his weight to one foot.

"Yes, for now" Merlin took a deep breath.

"Then they is still hope, you will know what to do" Kilgharrah opened his wings

"Wait, so what I do?"Merlin shouted as he took flight

"Just be like Gaius...Do Nothing" Kilgharrah looked back at Merlin than he was gone.

"How can I just do nothing? He will die" Merlin's voice echoed the full craven. Nothing.

*****

"Get up" Uther said in a harsh cold voice.

Arthur lifted his head, his father had just rattled on the cell bars, waking him. Arthur was laid down his arm straight as the chain would go no further. He sat up slowly, watching the man before him. The man before him was not his father; it was just the king, looking in at a prisoner.

"Father, I..please let me out, I'm not a wizard or anything" Arthur begged, he hoped his father had calmed down since last night

"I am letting you out" Uther said, Arthur smiled, he knew his father would see reason....

Seeing the look on Arthur's face he added "Your getting executed in half an hour, I've come to give you these" Uther handed Arthur some old raggy clothes. Arthurs smile faded, his mouth dry, his heart beat got faster.

"No...I'm your son, Arthur, please...my mother died to give birth to me..she would of died in vain...father" Arthur couldn't get his words out, they all crashed into each other.

"I'm not letting my people know who is in the fire" Uther continued as though he had not heard Arthur "Also here is a sack, I would have you put it over your head, flames are not very nice to watch as they burn at your flesh" Uther handed him some black material.

"I will see you outside in twenty minutes" Uther closed the door and left.

Arthur froze, his heart going so fast. It knew it only had so little time left. He looked up, the cell opposite him was going to be the last thing he had ever seen.

A guard came into view followed by a servant. The door opened

"I have to dress you in these", the servant said, looking at Arthur face, he picked up the rags the king had dropped in.

"What did I do that was so bad, that I get to have you as the last person I talk to" Arthur put on a grim, which looked forced and it didn't reach his eyes, which looked dull and scared.

Merlin hugged Arthur so fast Arthur didn't even noticed until Merlin had put his arms around his neck

"I'm sorry, I should have been there for you, I should have looked in your cupboard when I cleaned your room" Merlin said holding his friend close.

"Merlin, you part, I'll have you in the stocks for that, hugging a prince" Arthur tried to make a joke, but more water came from his eyes and his mouth twitched. "Promise me this, if you ever do serve a different prince any time in your life, make sure you don't like them better than me and don't ask them how long they have been training to be a prat and Merlin, don't be an idiot" Arthur give his manservant a smile. "No, promise me you won't blame yourself, they is nothing you can do for me, Merlin, please don't blame yourself"

Arthur and Merlin both helpt to get Arthur in the raggy clothes, Arthur was now raggier than Merlin, no one would think it was the prince of Camelot now.

"Come on, you out now" The guard was back.

"It's been an honour to serve you Arthur" Merlin said, trying now to cry.

"The honour is all mine, to have you as a servant, it was nice to meet you Merlin, look after yourself and remember what I told you"

"Merlin" Arthur called after his servant, who stopped and turned

"You have been a great friend to me, thank you" Arthur gave him a nod

Merlin smiled at Arthur one last time and the guard walked him back out the dungeon.

He went to join Gaius, who was outside in the courtyard waiting next to the stairs to the castle, looking out at the platform, loads of people had started to mill in to watch the execution.

"Uther's not even going to let people know who they are watching die" Merlin said angry "Arthur is sat in the cell wearing rags he is terrified, Uther is going to put a hood over his head, what are these people going to think when they don't see their prince walking in the streets and the guards know Gaius, they not bothered by it, this is sick, Uther's going to watch his own son die, slowly and painfully and he's not even unnerved by it, he's sick and twisted!" Merlin's eyes glowed gold with anger

"Merlin! Settle down, I know" Gaius rubbed Merlin's arm and looked around to make sure they were not heard and no one has seen Merlin's eyes. "You must not lose control Merlin"

"And I'm not going to" Merlin said quietly, Gaius looked at him with fear and alarm, for the young warlock was looking darker than ever. His black hair looked suddenly shaggier, wilder, his blue eyes looked murderous. Gaius could see the real powerful sorcerer standing next to him

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asked, shocked.

Merlin did not answer; the doors to Uther's balcony opened and out came Uther. Merlin saw red.

Gaius looked in horror from Uther to the young boy next to him, though the boy looked more like a man now, and he scared Gaius. Merlin continued to watch Uther.

The sound of drums...

Gaius turned and saw guards leading a man to the platform, he wore rags and had a sack over his head, the guards walked him up and turned him around, tying his hands around the stake. Arthur was fully bound to the stake... no escape.


	4. Execution

**Short chapter this one, the next chapter is half way finished, read and review please **

* * *

Gaius bowed his head; he wanted to give Arthur respect one last time. The prince was stood on the platform; everyone was watching him, though they did not know who it was.

Gaius lifted his head and turned back to Merlin, who was now looking at the sky, Gaius was relived the boy had stopped looking at Uther, but was no less happy to see the look on Merlin's face, It was a look Gaius have never seen in his life. He was happy they were stood further back than anyone else, if anyone had seen Merlin face they would panic. For Merlin eyes were still blue, it was his face, anger etched in every part of his face, his eyes looked darker, shadowed, His whole body concentrating...His eyes glowed gold, far golden than Gaius had ever seen before, his body started to shake.

"Merlin, what are you doing, stop it Merlin they will see" Gaius was panicking

"Let him see, they will all see" Merlin's voice was darker than his eyes.

Uther walked up, looking out at the crowd and then his eyes rested on his son. Lucky he didn't see Merlin, who was still looking up. So did Gaius, the sun had gone in and it had been replaced by dull clouds.

"There before you stands a sorcerer, this sorcerer tried to kill me and my family, lucky for us he was captured before he could do us any harm" Uther's voiced carried.

Under the sack, Arthur stood and he waited, his father's speeches where short, and then it would be time. The sack was making his head hot.

Merlin continued to stare at the sky

"Uther, stop, have you lose your mind" A women ran up on to the platform and tried to untie Arthur

"Guards, take her away, I had told you before your love for sorcerers will get you in trouble one day, Morgana, take her to her chambers and make sure she stays there". Uther watched as Morgana got walked away

Arthur's heart sank, he had hoped for a second that she would be able to help him.

Uther continued when Morgana had gone

"...For his crime I am passing judgment and I find him guilty. He will burn at the stake, right now in full view of you all, let this be an example of what happens to _anyone_ doing magic in Camelot" Uther continued, he made the word 'anyone' slower than the others.

'Here we go' Arthur thought, he closed his eyes tight, he didn't want to see this.

"Magic. It's always the same with you Uther. First you killed all them people and then you hunted my father, you made him run from my mother and me, if he had stayed you would of killed my mother, you left me without a father Uther" Merlin mutted. Gaius still stood in horror, he had just heard what Merlin had said.

"You will not take Arthur" Merlin's eyes flashed red this time.

Uther held up am arm and dropped it. The executioner lit a touch and set it deep into the wood. The fire roared to life

Some of the crowd jeered, they did not know who was in the flames, they all thought it was an enemy of Camelot

Arthur groaned, he was starting the feel the heat already.

Merlin was looking at the sky

Gaius looked in terror at Arthur

Uther watched his son, his face unreadable

Arthur could not help it he opened his eyes and looked down, in a small gap between the sack and his neck he could see the fire starting to rise near his feet, he moved them out the way, he could smell smoke. His face started to feel wet with sweat.

The fire got higher, Arthur's breathing got faster and heavier. The heat...

Still Uther watched as Arthur started to burn...

"Come on, where are you, why will you not do it, work, come on he needs you" Merlin hissed, his voice like poison. Gaius did not hear, he was watching Arthur move his legs away from the coming flames, sadness in the old man's eyes

"Oww, help please" Arthur had started to moan, the flames were licking his feet, he could no longer move them out of the way, the flames got higher. The rags set on fire around his ankles, Arthur jammed his jaw together so he would not scream, he didn't want to give his father the pleasure of hearing him scream.

The crow could not hear his moans over the crackling

Arthur started to feel dizzy, the smoke hitting his face, he kept coughing and gagging, the sack keeping most of it away from his mouth but he could still taste it. He feel his legs itch at the top with the heat, he could feel the heat get worse it hit his chest and his face, he felt like he was going to suffocate.

Uther was finding it hard to watch now, he knew it would be painful for him, but to see Arthur tied up, with nowhere to go, slowly burning alive, how he had moved his feet, to keep off the flames and how the flames had started to move up his legs.

Arthur give a yelp of pain, the flames were on his legs, came up to his waist on the right side. Tears again ran down his face, this was agony. This was going to be his end.

Had it gone dark or was that the smoke?

"Merlin...what ?" Gaius looked up, taking his eyes off Arthur.

The sky had gone black, black as night, no it was darker than night. The black sky swam and swayed, it looked like a storm.

Everyone looked up, was it going to rain?

Uther was the only person not looking up at the sky... his eyes still on Arthur, who was writhing and trashing, flames hitting his hands.

His son, the son he had wanted, had loved, he was so desperate for a son and now he was slowly killing him

Merlin felt heat in his body, it came up to his eyes, which glowed gold once again. Lighting!

The same lighting he had used once before, he looked at Uther and blinked. The gold went. He knew what to do now, moving near to the stake he waited, he had maybe a few minutes but he had time and they was still hope.

Arthur was drowning in heat, he couldn't breathe it was too hot, stuffy, the very air was hot, it burned his mouth, sweat dripped down his neck, his face was burning from the heat off the flames, his checks burned. He lost feeling in his legs but the pain remained, his legs give way, he feel to his knees,he was being held up only by the rope, he felt the flames lick his chest as he was held in a half sitting position. All he could feel was the pain...

*****

**Find out what happens in the next chapter**


	5. Regret

**Read and review please**

* * *

"Stop, put the flames out" Uther shouted.

People down in the crowed looked at Uther, why was their king suddenly stopping the execution?

Lighting struck!.

It came down from the sky and hit the balcony Uther and his guards where stood on, it collapsed. The king and his knights fell down, back to the earth. Landing in rubble. Everyone rushed over to move the rubble and help the king.

Merlin ran to the stake, they was no one here now, they were all over in the corner helping Uther out, Merlin held his hand out and the flames died only a little, his magic had drained him. No magic to use.

Arthur felt his eyes close, his head fell on his chest he could still feel the heat, and what was that noise?

Merlin ran into the flames, bring all his strength together he used the last bit of magic he could. The rope fell off. Merlin screamed in pain as the flames licked him too. He grabbed Arthur and dragged him out of danger, on the floor Merlin beat off the flames on both him and Arthur.

Arthur could feel the cold air, it felt like ice to him, the last thing he could hear was muffled voices, someone near him screamed, he felt the sack being pulled off his head. Then nothing

"GAIUS" Merlin screamed. Feeling the burns on his legs. He had just a little taste of what Arthur had gone through. "Gaius!" he shouted again, his face twisted in pain.

Merlin looked down at Arthur, he wasn't moving, his eyes closed, his face red.

Merlin picked his prince up under his arms and dragged him near to Gaius, who had ran over

"Help him" Merlin begged. He was amazed his legs where still working, they were agony. He looked at Arthur's limp body, his lower half was bleeding.

"Take him to your chambers, forget Uther" Merlin ordered. Gaius felt disbelief. Merlin saying leave the king when he could be dying...but so was Arthur, Gaius looked at his body, Arthur definably needed him now.

"Ok" Gaius helped Merlin, who was winching on every step; carry the prince to Gaius' chambers. Here Gaius laid Arthur on a bed and ripped off the princes burned out rags to reveal badly burned leg and black feet.

"Dear me, look at the state of him, we need to be quick, he's lost blood, Merlin bring me my bag"

Merlin grabbed it from a table and handed it to the old man

Gaius washed Arthur's wounds and went to get a thick paste which he rolled on Arthur's legs and feet, he then got out from his bag a long roll of bandage which he rapped around Arthur's legs and feet.

"Can you go find me some clothes for him, we need to keep him warm" Gaius asked Merlin, who went into his own room and found some clean garments, he went as fast as he could back down into Gaius' main room, back to Arthur. He could still feel pain, but Arthur was more important right now.

"Thanks Merlin...can I ask you, what happened back there?" The old man asked wearily, not wanting to make Merlin angry.

Merlin sat down and watched as Gaius removed Arthur shirt. His legs stinging and throbbing.

Arthur's chest was bloody and burned.

Gaius looked at Merlin, his hair had gone back to normal, his eyes light, the way he held his legs told Gaius he was in pain, Merlin had a tired look on his face, the magic had drained him again.

Gaius went over the table and handed Merlin a small cup. "Drink, it will take the pain away, are you going to tell me what happened?" Gaius asked as he went back to tend to Arthur, washing his chest now.

"I felt angry that Uther had killed everyone he thought done magic, I was angry with him, for what he had done to Arthur, his own son. I just knew to summon a storm, aim it at Uther, if people where worried about the king it would give me enough time to save Arthur" Merlin explained

"I was talking about your image change" Gaius said, now washing Arthur's hand and applying the thick paste before bandaging them up.

"I don't know myself, like I said I was angry, more than I have ever been before, it just happened" Merlin hoped that would be enough for Gaius.

Gaius cleaned Arthur's face, rubbing some oil into the red marks, while Merlin sat watching. Was the king dead? What was going on outside?

The answer to that was hiding in rubble. The guards dug Uther out, he was bleeding on his arm again and had a cut on his face but he was alive, the two guards who stood next to him showed similar injures.

Uther got up, looking around at the platform where Arthur was stood, but they was no Arthur, the fire was still going but his son was not seen

"Where is Arthur? Where is my son?" Uther's voice shuck, as he looked and looked, No Arthur.

"Your son Sire, I have not seen him all day Sir, was he here? Shall we look for him?" A knight asked, it was Sir Leon.

"No, I...where is the prisoner? Did he get away?" Uther asked a desperate plea in his voice.

"I'm terribly sorry Sire, When you fell everyone came here to help you, I don't think the sorcerer got out" Sir Leon said, not really sorry that some sorcerer got a pardon and died anyway.

Uther stared at the flames, his mouth open, eyes wide. Did Arthur perish in that just when Uther had a change of heart, he should have loved Arthur and believed him when he said he wasn't a sorcerer It sounds crazy to think Arthur was a sorcerer after seeing him in pain. But now he was...

Uther turned and walked away

"Sire" Sir Leon ran after the king

"LEAVE ME!" roared Uther

Sir Leon looked puzzled, why was the king so angry, bowling low "Yes Sire, Sorry Sir".

Uther walked back into the castle, to his chambers and sat down in a seat by the window, looking out at the still burning fire; he closed his curtains and broke down.

He put his hands in his face, his son was dead, Arthur was gone, his face flashed into Uther's mind, blonde hair, blue eyes, a smile on his face as he laughed and teased his father for marring a troll. Arthur's face full of triumph at his coming of age crowning, Arthur in bed after getting bite of the questing beast, the smile on his weak face as he laid his eyes on his father, Arthur laughing and running from Uther after he told his father his footwork was terrible and Uther had tried to kick him for fun. . .

"Forgive me Arthur" Uther sobbed, well into the night.

Gaius had just finished healing Merlin's sore legs when they was a dull moan from the other room. Arthur had woken at last, sore. He looked around the room, he was in Gaius' chambers, his body felt like a weight, it was all stiff.

"Stay here and get some rest Merlin" Gaius ordered. Leaving Merlin in bed, he went down

"Your awake at last" Gaius told Arthur "Been very worried about you, you're safe now"

Arthur looked at his hands that lay on top of his blankets "How bad?" his voice was hoarse.

"You'll live, but you're going to need rest and the wounds need cleaning every day until they heal, I have used a herb that minimizes scaring so you will be back to...you will look like you did before today" Gaius chose his words carefully.

Arthur's eyes watered "He was going to let me die; he was just going to leave me" Arthur rubbed his eyes and starred up at the top wall

"Where's Merlin? It was him, wasn't it, he dragged me from the flames, I heard him scream, is he ok?" Arthur asked Gaius, as his eyes swept the room, no Merlin.

"Merlin got burned on his legs, I healed them, he's just a little sore, he's sleeping now, it's you were worried about" Gaius told him

Arthur was looking at the doorway; even though he was weak he still managed a smile at the manservant who saved his life.

Gaius noticed. "Merlin, I said stay in bed" Gaius turned to see Merlin limp over to Arthur

"Thanks" Arthur said weakly, Merlin smiled at him "I only did what any servant would of done, A half descent prince is hard to come by" Merlin had just turned Arthur words over, this made Arthur smile "You're a true friend Merlin" This made Merlin smile more "Friend?, I thought servants and masters could not be friends?" Arthur closed his eyes again; he was worn out "I'll bend the rules for you"

"Arthur you need to rest, best get some sleep, Merlin this time try to stay in bed or I'll give you something to knock out" Gaius warned, Merlin smiled at him and after giving Arthur's uninjured shoulder a rub he went to bed.

Over in the main castle Uther was crying himself asleep. He had just remembered. The Arthur at the party was wearing smart clothes, while the Arthur in the corridor and cells was wearing casual clothes, why didn't he see.

Uther feel asleep, his dreams of Arthur smiling at him and then fire, than he was just ash.

"Arthur!" Uther screamed, jumping up in bed. He has just woken from yet another nightmare. Sun light poured into his room, he got up and dressed, went over to his window and looked down, the stake was still there.

Uther hurried from his chambers and raced down to the courtyard, When someone was executed in Camelot, their remains where taking away and buried in an unmarked grave, he would not let this happen to Arthur, he deserved to be burred with the other dead royal family, inside the tombs just outside Camelot.

Uther ran up to the platform and searched for any sign of Arthur, burned out wood, burned twigs, he still looked, tears dripping from his face as he found nothing. He ran to the executioners room and banged on his door

"Sire, how may I be of service" The executioner bowed low.

"Where is Arthur's body" Uther crocked

"I'm sorry Sire, I had a look for it when I put the flames out last night, they was nothing left of him Sir" The executioner bowed low again.

Uther walked away, leaving him at the door.

Uther walked back outside, the warm summer sun hit his face and body but it did not warm him. He walked back onto the platform and picked up some burned out twigs and ash, he held them in his hand, feeling his word falling down on him, his son was dead and he had no body to bury, the only thing of Arthur he had left was in his hands.

"Well done, are you happy now Uther, you got what you wanted" Morgana was back for round two.

"Morgana, please, I did not wish for his, my son, my Arthur is gone, Arthur is gone" Uther chocked on his sobs

Morgana had never saw Uther like his, the man was broken

"Arthur, Arthur I'm sorry" Uther had turned back to the platform, his head in his arms

Morgana felt sorry for him, she had come out here wanting a row with him but now, after seeing how truly sorry Uther was, she had felt her anger at his man fade away.

She walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, he got up and put his arms around her, wiping her tears from her checks.

"Forgive me Morgana, I should not have done that to Arthur, and now I will never get to say sorry to him" Uther looked up at his castle, he could see Arthur's bedroom window from here. The site of its emptiness will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Come, I'll send for breakfast" They walked back in the castle.

Back inside Gaius' chambers Arthur was laying down on the bed, Gaius was not letting him sit up, saying he needed rest.

"How long will this take to heal?" Asked Arthur has Gaius unwrapped the dressings.

"A few days for the burns, the cuts are healed, and some of the burn marks have gone, the ones on your face haven't"

"Yeah I can feel them" Arthur said "How did you heal the cuts so fast, they was loads"

"I used a special medicine" Gaius smiled

In the corner Merlin frowned, Gaius was taking the credit for Merlin's work.

Gaius had woken Merlin late last night when Arthur was asleep, asking him to use magic to heal Arthur, Merlin looked in his book and found the right spell, he used it on himself first, amazed at how quickly his legs healed, then he went down to Arthur and healed his cuts, however they did not heal the burns

So like normal, Merlin went unthanked for his work and someone else got all the credit. Gaius moved to the stove, giving Merlin a wink as he did, this made Merlin smile. Gaius made him, Arthur and Merlin food. Here Gaius let Arthur sit up.

"Does my father know I am here?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked at Gaius, the last they had heard was Uther lived, that was all.

"He does not, he thinks you are dead, sorry" Gaius looked at Arthur with a kind look in his face. Arthur looked up

"What do you think he will do when he becomes awear to the fact I live?" Arthur shivered, he didn't want to walk to his execution again, that was horrible, hearing the drums.

"You can stay here Arthur if you want to" Gaius said to him, Arthur nodded "My father has proofed he does not want me as his son"

"What are you doing about your chambers?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked confused, "My chambers?"

"Your clothes, Arthur, shall I go and get you some of your own clothes?" Merlin said, he had a feeling Arthur didn't like his old clothes, he was itching his skin every few minutes as the material was rough while Arthur was used to fine clothing.

"erm..wont it look funny if some of my clothes go missing? They will think..." Arthur started, trying to get his words out. He had a feeling if Uther had noticed his clothes had gone he will think Arthur was alive, he would come looking for him, and Uther knew him and Merlin were friends, he would come looking here.

"Someone has stolen them or they have got lost in the wash, after all I am your servant, how many times did you moan about me to your father" Merlin smirked at Arthur's face

"True, he will think they have got lost, yes can you please" Arthur was relived.

Uther felt scatted and lost, like a part of him was missing. He wanted to be near Arthur, he made is slow way to Arthur's chambers. He stood outside the door and pushed it open

Arthur's room looked like it always had, the big four poster bed with red hangings, the table with the seats next to it had the last bits of Arthur's lunch from the other day. Uther looked at the cold remains of a sausage; next to it were a few beans and some bread.

Uther walked over the bed, he sat down and picked up a pillow, he held it to his chest, hugging it. Arthur laid in this bed just the other day, sleeping happy, not knowing his young life would end so cruelly.

Uther placed the pillow down and looked around the room, he sort of felt close to him here, this had been Arthur's room since he was born, the only thinks that had changed where the bed and furnisher, when he was a young child the bed, the chairs and table were smaller.

The door opened, Uther turned and looked, in walked Arthur's servant Merlin. The boy looked shocked and possible scared when he seen Uther.

"Sorry Sire, I didn't know anyone would be here" Merlin said very quick.

Bless, the boy felt he still had to work at the jobs Arthur set him before...

"It's ok, come to clean up Merlin?" Uther asked the boy, who nodded

"Yes Sir, I was busy yesterday, I never got to do it" Merlin hoped he would no end up in the stocks for this.

"And never did I get around to doing it to" Uther said, more to himself than Merlin.

Merlin lifted the plate up, pretending to clean up, dare he go get the clothes?

Merlin walked to Arthur's cupboard, opened it, feeling Uther's eyes on him. His heart beat so fast, he looked inside, Uther still watching, Merlin moved Arthur's clothes around, he found Arthur's favourite shirt, bottoms and brown jacket.

"Clothes need washing, he..he told me to wash them" Merlin stutted Uther nodded. Merlin folded them in his arms, walked back to the plate and picked it up, he was just about to go to the door..

"Merlin" Uther's voice came after him, Merlin turned "yes Sire?".

Uther got up from the bed and walked up to Merlin, Merlin's legs wobbled with nerves.

"Thank you for being they for him" Uther walked past Merlin and out the room. Merlin breathed, that had been close.

****

From her Cave, Nimueh was watching with pleasure as Uther rubbed his eyes, sat alone in the council chambers of Camelot, the water before had just showed Arthur die in the flames

She was very satisfied.

***

"He was in your chambers Arthur" Merlin moaned once he got back in. Arthur looked up at this "What?" Merlin handed him his clothes, "He was in your room, sitting on your bed, it was like he knew what I was going, he wouldn't take his eyes of me"

"He's not a mind reader Merlin" Arthur disappeared into Merlin's room and came down with his own clothes on "That's better, thanks Merlin I owe you one"

"Arthur, you owe me a million, do you know how many times I have saved your ass" Merlin shuck his head.

They was a knock on the door.

Arthur dived under the table and pulled the cloth down, Merlin waited until he was hidden before opening it

It was Uther

**********

**Read on for the last chapter**


	6. forgiveness

**Ok, this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing. please review**

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

"Merlin, is Gaius around" His eyes were very red "I need to talk to hi...I need him my eyes are very sore"

Merlin shuck his head "Sorry Sire, Gaius went out I think on an errand"

Uther turned and left. Merlin closed the door behind him.

"He's gone" Merlin turned to look at Arthur, he was under the table, shaking, he looked white

"His voice...it sounds horrible now, he's not my father, he wants me dead" Arthur rocked back and forwards. Merlin helpt him up

Merlin was deeply concerned by Arthur's behaviour, he was on edge when the door knocked, he had hid himself.

Arthur walked slowly back to his bed, laid down, his body was feeling sore again, he moved his top back, his skin looked fine but it was still hurting.

Uther searched for Gaius throughout Camelot, finding him in the lower town, the people here looked when they saw their king walk past, for he never came down this way, he was always next to the castle.

"Gaius, I need to talk to you please" Uther sounded broke to the old man, Uther had put on an act when he talked to Merlin.

"Certainly Sire" Gaius looked at Uther as they walked back to the castle; Uther looked tired, as though he has not slept. He was not wearing his crown, and his eyes were red as though he had been crying.

They walked into the council chambers, Uther closed the door behind Gaius. He went and sat at the table, waving Gaius to sit next to him.

"I've been thinking" Uther was not looking at Gaius, he was staring at the wall "I would do anything to have Arthur back. Anything".

Gaius felt awkward, the kings son was in his chambers.

"I was foolish Gaius, I should of taken better care of him, why did I kill him for, he was my son, he died thinking I hated him" Uther went on, "She has the power over life and dead, he can bring him back"

Gaius heard him "Nimueh?"

Uther nodded. "I will go to Nimueh and ask her to..help Arthur"

"No Sire, you know how Nimueh works" Gaius tried to get Uther of this idea.

Thick tears fell down Uther's face "I need my son" his voice shuck so bad it was hard to tell what he just said.

"I would do anything just to hold him one more time, just to speak to him again, I would willingly give this kingdom to my enemies just to say sorry to him" Uther put his head in his hand.

Gaius looked at him, thinking hard, Uther really wanted Arthur back, he was sorry for what had happened to Arthur, he wanted his son. The son that was sitting in his chamber right now thinking his father hated him.

"Sire, Arth..." Gaius started but Uther stopped him

"Gaius, Arthur is gone, he's not coming back, Nimueh is his best chance, she can control life, she made Arthur from magic as a baby, so she could bring him back" Uther picked up a crown from the other side of the table, Gaius though it was his for a moment until he saw it was Arthur's.

"The day I give him this" More tears from Uther "He was so happy, he never wearied it, only when we had kings or guests some over did he wear this, he said it messed up his hair"

"Sire please your son.." – "Is dead and I killed him, yes" Uther finished Gaius' sentence.

Gaius signed

"Morgana has been very upset about this all, I never thought she and Arthur were so close, but they grow up together, they seen each other as brother and sister".

Uther started crying again, he was slowly braking down.

"Your sons not dead Sire" Gaius said slowly.

Uther looked up from his hands

"He is, his body burned away to ash" Uther looked at Gaius "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Merlin ran into the flames and pulled Arthur out, just after the lighting hit you, everyone had looked away so he ran and saved Arthur" Gaius told him

Uther stood quickly "He's alive, my son is alive, where is he?" Uther asked

"He is in my chambers Sire, he's very weak from his burns, he lost blood, I've healed them but he's going to need rest, he breathed in the smoke and the heat got him badly"

"Take me to him" Uther ordered.

"Sire, I think he's....he doesn't want to...I mean he's not in the best mood with you sir" Gaius bowed to Uther.

"Take me to him" Uther repeated. Gaius led the way down to his chambers.

The door opened. Merlin looked in horror at the man who followed Gaius in. Arthur was still laid on the bed on his side, holding his stomach with an arm, he had seen the two men enter; his eyes grew wide and fearful as he looked at his father, his heart pounded in his chest.

Uther looked around the room, Merlin was sat on a stool next to the fire and in the corner of the room a blonde haired boy lay on a bed staring with blue eyes, he looked terrified.

"Arthur" Uther walked near to his son, by stopped. Arthur was trembling on the bed

"Don't hurt me" Arthur begged, this broke Uther's heart.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, so very sorry" Uther looked at his son closely, he still had dressings on his feet and angry red burn marks on his face. Uther reached out to touch Arthur but his son moved back, staying well out of his father's reach.

"Sire, best not to get him worked up" Gaius walked up to Arthur, and handed him more pain relief.

Arthur drank it, watching his father's every move, looking at the sword in his belt with fearful eyes

Merlin had never seen Arthur like his, he was watching his father, fearing an attack.

"Gaius I think we should take Arthur back to his chambers, he will be more settled there" Uther give up trying to touch Arthur

"No, no Gaius please" Arthur sat up and tried to get out of bed but in the few seconds Arthur back was turned Uther walked near to him and picked him up

"Put me down" Arthur muttered, he didn't have any strength to fight him off.

Gaius grabbed his bag, and followed Uther out the door, who still had hold of Arthur around his arms.

"Let me go, I don't want to die" Arthur begged, kicking his sore legs on the floor, he was trying to stop Uther walking him.

"Arthur, please, I'm so sorry for what I done, I'm not going to hurt you" Uther said softly.

Uther walked Arthur to his chambers, they walked inside and Uther lay Arthur down on the bed. Uther laid a hand on his chest. "Sleep Arthur"

Arthur tried to get back up and Uther held him down, Arthur started the kick his feet, feeling the pain of the burns that haven't heal yet.

"Arthur, calm down" Gaius told him. Arthur had struggled so much he had used all his energy. He felt weaker now, his eyes closing, he must keep them open, he thought, only sleep when his father had gone.

Gaius lifted his shirt up and washed the wounds on his stomach, Uther looked sad at his son's wounds

"I will make this up to you Arthur, one day you will be able to forgive me for what I've done" Uther said to his son, holding his hand, Arthur move it away from him, still trying to keep his eyes open.

Gaius finished cleaning his wounds; he got up and left Arthur alone with Uther, something Arthur wasn't happy about.

Uther had been looking in Arthur clothes, pulling out Arthur's nightwear. "Put them on Arthur, you need to sleep" Uther turned away, Arthur slowly took off his clothes and pulled on the other clothes, he climbed into bed, after laying on that hard bed all day it was nice to lay in his own bed again, with the thick mattress and silky sheets and thick blankets, the pillow was more fat and fluffy.

Uther walked to the window and looked down in the courtyard; the stake had been taking down. Arthur had been watching him, but now his eyes were getting heavy, he couldn't help but notice the way his eyes longed to close. His lids closed.

"Morgana I have great news" Uther said as he charged into his wards room "Arthur lives"

"Uther, Sire I'm really happy to hear that but can you please knock and its night time" Morgana was indeed in bed, she had been sleeping for hours, it was early morning.

"Bless the servant Merlin, he saved Arthur" Uther was more happier then Morgana had ever seen him

"He's in his chambers sleeping I've been watching him sleep for hours" Uther told Morgana's pillow, as she had just coved her head.

"Goodnight Morgana" Uther left.

Uther retuned back to his son. Arthur was laid on his back; his head to the side, Uther put a hand on the boys head, stroking his hair. Arthur was jumpy around him, but that was to be expected. Uther had condemned him to die just a few days ago. When he was sleeping Uther could hold him with Arthur flinching.

When he woke that morning the first thing he seen was his father sat on the egde of his bed, watching him. Arthur rolled over on his side trying to ignore him, he wasn't sure what he felt about his father now, anger at the man for trying to kill him, hurt that Uther had put him in the flames, guilt for ignoring Uther, sadness that his father did not trust him. All these feelings ran around him. Until two feelings stayed with him. Sadness, why had Uther wanted him dead, and guilt, he didn't know why but he felt guilty for ignoring his father when he had sat by his side all night, he had to forgive him some time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder "Arthur" Uther said. Arthur rolled back over on to his back, still not looking at Uther, his eyes on the foot of his bed

"Forgive me Arthur, I see how much I have hurt you, Gaius may be able to heal your skin so you don't scar but I know that no one can heal the scars on the inside, I want you to know, you are my son and I love you so much" still Arthur looked at the end of the bed, wetness creeping around the corners. Arthur blinked it away

Arthur sat up, Uther was watching him. "Once I seen you were in pain in them flames I knew what I had done, it was my hatred for sorcery all over again, I should of believed you, once I seen you in them flames I ordered the flames to be put out" Arthur was looking at his blankets, listening to his father.

"When the balcony fell everyone came to help me, they didn't help you, I was so angry with the guards, I thought I lost you, I felt my word brake up when I could not find you"

Arthur was feeling the guilt now; he was still not looking at Uther as the man poured his heart out. He felt awkward, like he wanted to do something but he didn't know what.

Uther moved a little near to Arthur, who did not move away. Uther held his arms up and carefully wrapped them around Arthur

Arthur moved his arms out from next to him and put them around his father, hugging him. Uther gently rubbed his back.

"I forgive you" Arthur whispered. The two just held on to each other for a few minutes.

****

Numeuh was watching from her cave again, She was angry at her newest site. Uther and Arthur Pendragon having a cuddle, Arthur lives. her plan didn't work!

She splashed at her water in anger, getting her face wet which made her angrier

****

"Sire, where is Prince Arthur? I haven't seen him in days" Sirs Leon, Owain and Pellinor, these knights didn't know what had happened to Arthur. They were only 3 guards who knew of Uther's plans and they had been told to keep quite or face death.

"Arthur has been ill, he has been resting in his chambers" Uther told them.

The knights both looked at each other "Is it serious sir? Surely Gaius can treat sickness quickly, but a more complex illness...is Arthur going to be alright?" Sir Owain asked, he was younger than the other two.

"Arthur is about, so I guess he will be fine" Uther reassured them

The knights faces showed relief "Oh that's great My Lord, we have been worried about him, he is our beloved prince" they bowed and walked away.

Uther walked into the council chambers, here sat a young man with blond hair, his blue eyes looking down at his food, it was morning and Prince Arthur was eating his breakfast down here for a change, Uther smiled at his son, it was good to see him eat something. Arthur looked up at his father and smiled...the fist smile Uther had seen him do in a long time. Uther walked past him ruffling his hair "Eat your food". Arthur looked to the corner of the room and raised an eyebrow, At once the servant stood hidden from site rushed forwards to re-fill Arthur's cup.

Merlin was just happy that things between the king and his son were like it was before. Arthur had took Merlin aside and told him all that had happened between laving Gaius' chambers to him and his father making up again.

"Oh Sire, when are you going to let Gwen out the dungeons?"Merlin asked Arthur, he had to address him as 'Sire' when Uther was nearby.

"Guinevere? She in the dungeons?"Arthur asked Merlin and his Father

"Yes, you well Nimeuh put her in jail for being messy, she still in there right now" Uther told his son, who's checks where bright pink

"Merlin, go down to the dungeons and tell them Prince Arthur asks for Guinevere's release, then come back up here because Morgana will kill me, you can be my body guard"

Arthur gave his servant a smile as he left.

"I will do everything I can to bring Nimeuh to justice for what she has put you thought, Arthur" Uther Promised.

Arthur nodded, everything was back to normal in a way, the wounds were healing, Gaius said they will be no scaring, the 'scars inside' as his father called them were also healing, and as Morgana banged the doors open and as she started to scream at Arthur for abusing her maidservant and Uther calling the guards to escorted her back to her chambers. Well, everything was fine now.

***

Nimeuh watched as the young warlock returned to his master, who laughed and told him what had just happened with the seer. Nimeuh felt anger inside of her yet again, maybe next time she would be successful..


End file.
